Rosario 5D's
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: Just a fun thing to do during my free time. Yusei enters in Yokai Academy by force by a watery dome that transports him there. He wants to go home, but a vague note tells him to come to this school to figure out how. Let the crazy begin.
1. Chapter 1 Enter Rosario

_**Note: This is after Season 2 ended 5D's. My little take on this fun story. Let the madness begin. Plus, Rosario Vampire will change, but it semi-follows the original story. Let's Rev It Up! **_

_**Side note: Also, this is just for fun, so maybe Moka x Yusei or Yusei x Aki. Idk, but I'm just gonna meme on this and it's for fun. So meh. Have fun! **_

The deadly silence from a street was interrupted by echoes of feet stepping on concrete sidewalks. Late in the night of a hooded figure in a white cloak walking down the night-stricken streets. He stalked the streets with someone behind him. The person doesn't know, it seems. The only light illuminating the area was the street lights and the moon itself.

Then a girl, fiddling with a deck of cards, going in random directions. Her mermaid blue hair shone beautifully with the moon shining upon it. "It's been a while since this game came out. And with the abilities I have, I wonder-"

Her thoughts were interrupted by something dropping in front of her. Her eyes widen, and picked it up. An envelope. Her eyes widen when it read, as she says it out loud, "**Yokai Academy." **She looked up, but no one was there. She looked down at it again as her cerulean eyes widen.

Seconds passed, and her slightly opened lips closed. Then their corners directed upwards. "Today's my lucky day… time for another day of chaos."

She released one of her hands from the envelope and opened her palm. A small droplet of water hovered above her hand, growing in size. A sphere of water took form as many people as she can see.

"Hm… who shall I send? Someone from Pokémon? No… rather keep their innocence. Fairy Tail? No, they would destroy everything!"

While contemplating on who to send, she looked over to her cards. A wide smirk formed from her mouth again and she whispers to herself, "I wonder how'll Mr. Motorcycle Duelist would fair? Let's see what you can do!"

Her eyes widen with sadistic intent as she crushed the water in her hands, and water flowed around her in ribbons.

"Ah! Before we have little Fudo here, lemme just…" she zoned out while taking out a black sharpie and paper to write a note before pinning it onto the envelope. "Now the show shall begin. What will happen now? I can't wait!"

_New Domino City_

Roars of engines burst into the air, breaking sound barriers around a crowded city. Yusei around, just taking in the peace and the speed. His black and blond hair whipped around with the wind. His red helmet covered the harsh wind from his royal blue eyes.

This city is gonna become Neo Domino City! Without his group of friends, he wouldn't have stopped Goodwin from destroying everything. Everything is finally rebuilding themselves. Even people from both ends are doing their best to unite the Satellite and New Domino City.

It was a great day to be in-

A searing sensation came upon his right arm! It burned through as the dragon's mark formed! His eyes widen. He looked around, but nothing was happening. He went into a cold sweat, worried the peace was in danger.

What was the meaning of this? He blinked, but then everything was getting disoriented around him. Sounds of waves were around him. A dome of water formed around him and his duel runner! The crimson mark glowed brighter and flashed before him! He closed his eyes because he doesn't know why it's so bright!

When his eyes opened, dark branches reached out to him. He has his Duel Runner go into a halting stop. Screeching the air before stopping completely. His eyes scanned around the area.

Golden touched skies with wisps of cloud. These dark branches want to snag you whenever you're not looking. And what really nerved him was the graves that layered the ground in disarray alongside the path. And this creeping sounds of maybe bats or bugs around him.

"W-Where am I?" He asks himself as a cold sweat ran down his face. He took off his helmet and got off his bike, but his eyes widen. He felt something was wrong.

He turned back around to his Duel Runner to realize it's a bit bigger now. He reached out for his duel disk, and sees his sleeves are a different shade. His eyes went down, and he's wearing different attire! A turquoise-to-green jacket with a white blazer, and a red tie! He looked down to see his beige pants and black shoes.

His eyes went to the mirror of his duel runner and his eyes widen. The yellow lines on his left cheek was gone! And does he look… younger? He touches his face to see if it's real. "What the-?"

His thoughts were interrupted by a rustle of leaves behind him. He turned back behind him to see… an envelope? Crazy things have been happening lately, but that might give him answers. That's a risk he needs to take.

The leaves crunched below his feet, then bends down to pick it up. He reads it carefully. "Yokai Academy?" He asks himself, tilting his head.

There was also a note below it. His eyes widen.

The note reads, "**All your answers will be at this Academy. Believe in your cards, and find the right path." **

So that means in order to get back home is-

There was a loud, BANG!

His thoughts were slammed by a blow from that creeping sound from before. His eyes widen when he felt his nose got impacted and pain stinging his nose. He fell on his back and a groan erupted from his lips.

They skidded across the ground, toppling over each other.

"O-Ow…" he moaned in pain, rubbing his head. "What was that?"

"I-I'm sorry… I suddenly got all dizzy-" It was a girl's voice. Her bubblegum pink hair ran through her delicate fingers. Then he sees her bright green eyes.

Yusei automatically went on his one knee, kneeling to her and asks, "Hey, are you alright?" He extends his hand out to her.

She rubs her head and answers him in a soft voice, "Yeah. I'm alright. Ah!"

The girl stopped herself and went over to Yusei, getting out a handkerchief from her pocket. Yusei blinks as she gently dabs on his nose. "Your nose is bleeding…" a pause of silence pierced the air. Yusei blinked. She seemed flushed. Was she sick?

"That smell…"

Smell? There wasn't a smell anywhere. Yusei sniffed the air, but all he could smell was the crisp autumn air and his blood.

He looks back at her to see what's wrong until she cupped his face, making his cheeks go red. "I'm sorry. I can't help it, because I'm a vampire!"

His blue eyes widen at that statement. A vampire?! Wait, if he gets bitten won't he turn into one?! "Hold on-"

"~Aaaah~" she went for his neck and bit his neck. "Chu~"

"Wait, I'm no snack- wait!" His mind was in a panic, but that bite was also ticklish, too. He doesn't want to turn into a vampire! Then he blinked twice. Aren't these bites supposed to be painful? What the hell is going on?

It took this girl a few seconds, then back away quickly, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

His eyes looked at the bite mark, and to his surprise, it was more like a hickey than a vampire bite. And he doesn't feel vampire-ish.

They both get up from the ground, picking up their stuff as Yusei picked up the papers he dropped from the ground.

The girl asks, "Hey. Are you going to Yokai Academy?"

"Uh, Yeah." Well, the note told him to go there, but should he tell her?

"That's great! I am, too! It's my first year at that school!" Even though this girl is a vampire, she seems very sweet. "But, I have to ask you." She starts to fidget around, her eyes glued to the ground. "What do you think… well... about vampires?"

He scratches his head. How is supposed to answer that? He looks up, letting his thoughts escaped his mouth. "Well, I never met a vampire before. You're the first one, but you seem like a nice person."

"Really?" Her voiced raise with excitement.

He nods to her, then get tackled down by her, in which he catches her in his arms as he shouts, "W-Woah there!"

She hugged him tightly as they toppled down, explaining, "Thank you! If that's how you feel, then how about we be friends? Oh, I'm Moka Akashiya!"

He smiled at her, and nods. "Yeah. We can be friends. I'm Yusei Fudo. It's nice to meet you."

He gets back on his Duel Runner, putting on his helmet, and looks back to the girl as she gets on her bike. She looks back at him and went to him. "Hey, Yusei. I never seen that type of motorcycle before. What is it?" Her head tilts.

Guess he has been transported into another world. He placed his hand on his ride and smiles, "This baby is a Duel Runner. I made her with a couple of my friends."

"Wow! Really?" Her voice oozed with awe. She scans the vehicle, tilting her head and her body. He couldn't help but smirk. "I never heard of a Duel Runner before."

"This girl can go fast." He was very proud of the Duel Runner he and his friend made together. It was his pride and joy. "You need a lift? We can get to the school faster."

Her eyes widen, but she smiled and nods, "I'm good! Besides…" she looks back to her bicycle as well.

He hummed and nods, understanding. "Ok then. I'll meet you there, then!" He waves to her as he starts his Duel Runner.

The engines begins to run as the hum blasted him back on the path. He looks back on the paper, then back to the road. Yokai Academy? Is that some monster academy?

* * *

Yup… he was right. A school ran by monster for monsters. There were certain rules that they have to go by while they're on campus, but it seems if there were a human here, they would get killed immediately. But he kept wondering why the hell he was here.

He's just sitting in the corner of the back of the classroom (cliche, I know), thinking about it. He couldn't help but glare at his desk mate, Saizou Komiya. He was disgusted by how easily he is willing to eat humans. How he wanted to beat that shit eating grin off his face.

Maybe it's something in this academy he needs to find out, but that note was vague! What is he going to do?

The door opened. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

His eyes widen from that voice. It couldn't be. Could it? That same pink hair and green eyes from before!

Those beautiful green eyes widen as she approaches him at a fast rate. "Yusei! I'm so happy we're the same class!"

Like before, she ran up to him to a tackling hug! He caught her again and this time, they didn't topple since he was sitting on the desk. He smiled. At least a friend was in the same class as him. "Hey, Moka."

After homeroom, Yusei and Moka decided to look around the campus. Of course, Yusei was willing to do it, but here's one problem. Moka is clinging onto his arm. And he's dying to pry away slowly.

"Moka, it's ok, I can walk on my own!" He explained in a gentle tone.

Moka smiled to him, pretty excited about being here, "But this is fun! We may lose each other if we don't."

"But, I can-"

Yusei sighed. She does seem like she's having fun. Though this position does seem really intimate. And the group of guys jittering around him is making it seem like they're a couple. Of course, he doesn't care, but it makes it even more embarrassing.

He couldn't help but blush when they said they saw her kiss his neck… NO ONE NEEDED TO KNOW THAT!

As they look around the area, it reminded him of the Satellite. It seems like ruins to some, but this like home for him. He remembered the good ol' days when with Crow, Jack and...

…

Kalin…

There wasn't a day that he doesn't miss him. He wonders how he's doing after the whole Dark Signers incident. He's alive out there, but Yusei does hope he's doing good. Maybe good without him.

"Yusei." Blue eyes blinked as he realized they were sitting on the bench with their drinks in hand, outside of the school's dormitory. "Is something the matter?"

"Ah, No!" He quickly shakes his head, and smiles at Moka, drinking from a bottle of water.

No, he shouldn't be thinking about that now! It's time to take a step to the future. Maybe being in this school is a sign of that future awaiting him. That must be the reason he's here!

"I guess I got lost in my thoughts." He said to Moka. He laughed, "I had a lot to think about."

"Yeah? Like what?" Moka asks, tilting her head.

He leaned in on the bench, looking to the ominous skies above. "My friends. I'm going to miss them while I'm here."

Moka looks at him with a frown on his face and her soft eyes. "Yusei." He looks to her, even though it was to herself. She shakes her head, and smiled, "Please don't feel lonely. I'm here, and we're friends."

There's an expression he has on his face that Moka can only describe as shocked. A mixture of emotions were there that she couldn't describe. His eyes soften and smiles. He nods.

"Thank you, Moka." Yusei sighs, closing his eyes. His face was serene.

"Yeah! You're my first friend, so I have to do my best!" Moka smiled with her eyes like a small flame.

"First friend?" Yusei questioned.

"Hey, Babe~ why don't you hang out with me?"

Before Yusei and Moka could see the new person, Yusei was behind hang by his neck with a hand as his back was on the tree!

'_So strong!'_ he thought as his face scrunched up when the hand squeezes tighter. He opened one eye. It was Saizo. Damn, he wanted to punch this guy.

"Leave him alone!" Moka screamed at him. Yusei tried to kick him in the face, but his foot was caught by him.

Mummers were around them. About Saizo being here because he caused problems. Typical for a bully. Yusei sent dagger through his eyes to Saizo. He merely smirked at him, "Got some fight in him for a weakling. Hey, Moka. Why don't you hang out with me instead of this loser?"

With a simple toss, Yusei's back impacted with a tree! He gasped as the air from his lungs were punched out.

"Yusei!" Moka glares at the man, and dismisses him, rushing to the human. "I only hang out with nice people."

She ran up to Yusei, helping him up. They converse with each other, Yusei saying he's ok while Moka helps him get out of the situation. Saizo looks upon them walking away, crushing the can of tomato juice with his foot.

On the roof of the dorms, Moka and Yusei looked over to see the whole campus. Yusei eyes scanned the desolate school as students stalked the grounds. They walked casually like anyone on the streets of New Domino City. This would be considered a normal looking school if it wasn't for the dark trees, the graves littering the ground, and gloomy yellow skies.

"That was scary, wasn't it?" Moka said, looking to him.

Yusei merely shrugs and looks to her direction, elbow leaning on the railings as he leaned his head on his head. "I'm more worried about you. He was mostly after you."

She shook her head, looking down. "No, you were the one that got hurt." But he saw the smile and blush on her face. Was she really that happy to hear him say that?

But something was bugging him. After hearing Moka tell him that he was her first friend. It rang his mind, clawing his heart.

"Anyways. What type of monster you are?" He blinked. That's right. She doesn't know. She also blinked, and backed away, waving her arms a little as she remembered, "Oh yeah! That's right. We aren't supposed to reveal that to each other. Forget I asked."

"You're fine, Moka." Yusei replied, standing back up. He smiled at her, which made her blush, "We didn't know about the rules before getting here. So you're ok. No harm done by telling me, right?"

A light gasp escaped her lips. Her hand gently curled into a fist on her chest. She smiled with a blush on her face. '_Yusei.' _She thought in a dream state.

"Say, Moka." Yusei's voice interrupted her dream-like state. She looks to him and tilt her head with a 'yes?' He turns to face her as he asks, "You said I was your first friend. Have you never had any other friends before?"

From that question, her eyes went downwards to the floor. She gripped the collar of her. She nodded, which made Yusei's muscles ice cold, tense. "You see…" Moka started, as her sad expression griped at Yusei's chest, squeezing it tightly. "I went to a human school all the way up in middle school. They didn't believe in monsters… I was alone. Humans are cruel, and I can't stand them!"

"So after hearing you were ok with me being a vampire, I was extremely happy." Moka smiled genuinely towards him. "I haven't felt alone anymore."

All Yusei could do was listen to her tale. That reminded him of his friends. Isolated and alone. The chokehold Saizō had on him is nothing compared to **this **suffocation. He gulped after hearing her as she hugged him closely. "Plus, you allow me to drink from you. You were my first, and you had Grade A blood. And I never forget my first. You were so sweet, so rich." She sighed as her breath tickled his neck.

"Moka…" Yusei's voice pierced the air like a knife. Moka stopped herself, and lifts her head to see Yusei's eyes. Her eyes widen. He was smiling, but his eyes were… "How about I take you for a ride after school? Is that ok?"

A moment of silence backed her away from the embrace. She simply nodded as Yusei walked past her. She couldn't move until she saw him go for the stairs and closed the doors. "Y-Yusei?" She questioned to herself.

* * *

Throughout the day, it was normal.

Moka sat on the desk as she scribbled on her notebook. Looking to the window, she was thinking about the ordeal between her and Yusei on the roof of the dorms. Something scared her about it. Her heart was beating fast.

Does he believe she didn't noticed it? The shocked expression on his face as she hugged him? How he gripped his hand into a tight fist. And those eyes. That really scared her. He was smiling, but his deep blue eyes looked as if they wanted to cry.

Did she say something that offended him?

After school, Yusei was on the front gate with his earbuds on. He hums a tune as he ignored the glares of the other male students. (It's Hyperdrive from the show. Hehehe) He closes his eyes, thinking about Moka's words.

She was all alone for so long. It reminded him Akiza. It saddens him how it affected her. Because of their abilities and what made them different, people isolated them away from others. It was the same with Akiza. It made her believe everyone would abandon her.

"Yusei!" Blinking, the duelist looks over and the wall behind him crumbled. Yusei didn't flinch or moved, but saw an arm stretched out, reaching the broken wall.

Whispers filled the air as Yusei followed it to a man he recognized. Saizō. "Having fun with Moka, aren't ya? You're gonna pay!"

His blue eyes widen when he was in the same chokehold again. "YOUR TRUE FORM, TELL ME NOW!" He demanded. A dumpster air escaped his lips as jagged, shark teeth shone.

No, if he finds out that Yusei's human, he'll be killed! He has to think quickly!

"What about the school rules? You wanna break the rules because Moka is hanging out with me instead of you?" He spat at Saizo with a glare on his face. Even if he does tighten up, it doesn't mean Yusei's urge to punch him isn't real.

Then the crowd chatter, their eyes glued on the two. Worried expressions plastered some of their faces. Others had smirks on their lips. Yūsei ignored them all. His eyes was sticking to Saizō.

"How dare you." He seethes. Yūsei swore he saw smoke coming from his mouth, but kept his glare going. He felt the grip tighten around his neck. "I would kill you now so Moka is mine. Ya hear? Stay away from-"

"And why should I?" He growled, coughing. His breath was shortening. "Even if Moka wasn't my friend, she decides who should be her friend! Not some punk who's desperate for attention!"

A vein popped from his face. His ears fell deafen from the BANG as he felt his back impacted to the wall! Pain shot up from his body all the way to his core! He falls to the rumble, dust kicking the air. Something warm dripped from his head to his cheek.

Yusei was certain he was going to die, but he believed. He's not going to give up without a-

"Leave him alone!" A girl's voice pierced the air. Both him and Saizō blinked and looked over to see. Silence filled the air. "Back away, you bully!"

Moka's angry expression was present. She rushes over to Yusei, gently picking him up to her lap as her eyes widen in horror. "Yusei! Please, Yusei! Keep it together! We're supposed to go on a ride, remember?"

"Moka." He groaned. Even with the pain shooting everywhere, he managed to pick himself up to sit and say, "I'm ok. You don't have to worry about me."

Moka was still glaring at Saizo, Yusei noticed. Picking him up, with his arm around her shoulders, they start walking away again. Saizō was in silence as everyone chatter around him. His vein not disappearing, it only grew as the scowl on his face deepened. "That damn Yusei."

"Over there." Yusei gasps, trying to keep a stoic face to keep in the pain. He points to his Duel Runner. "There's an extra helmet."

Moka, shakes her head, replies, "Yusei, you're hurt. Even if you are a monster, you need time to heal." Moka was going to continue their way to the nurse, but Yusei stopped her. Accidentally putting his hand on her chest, he gently pushed her away, and goes to his bike. She gasps, "Y-Yusei?"

"I need… to talk to you about something. Please." Yusei's bloody face didn't affect him. Her heart tightens. Her voice muted itself, so she could only nod.

She slowly approaches the motorcycle, placing the ruby helmet on her head as Yūsei does, too. He hops on, waiting for her to do so.

Moka reaches out to only stop midway. She looked up, but even with the glass casing covering their eyes, she can see his deep, blue, gentle eyes and smile. His gloved hand outstretched to her. She reaches out again and he allows her to place her slender hand on his big one.

She felt the hard seat as she sat down, and slowly wraps her arms around his waist. "You ready?" He asks her, looking back.

Moka couldn't stop her worried expression from showing. She nods again, and the vibration from the Duel Runner begins to go! Before she knew it, her eyes widen from the whirling winds.

Her pink hair whipped around the air as the trees move pass them within seconds. She grips onto Yusei in fear that she may fly off from the immense speed. Even though the scent of the blood would've reached her by now from his injuries, the wind is knocking the scent out of the air.

This feeling. Her heart was beating rapidly. The wind in her hair, her face, felt good. No wonder Yusei loves to ride this Duel Runner. She looks up to see his face was looking at the distance. What was he thinking about?

Salt. She could smell salt in the air. The sun setting beyond the shore, reflecting from the glass waters, came into view. It was the smell of the ocean. The echoing waves caressing her ears. '_Is this what Yusei wanted me to see?' _she wonders as her green eyes wandered the scene.

Then they went into a stop as the Duel Runner screeches like a bat. It kicked the dust into the air as the wind carried it away to the shore. Yusei took off his helmet and looks towards Moka. He was smiling at her. Her heart was beating so fast.

They both got off the Runner and walk towards the cliff side, watching the waves as the pumpkin scarecrow witness them.

"Moka." Yusei calls out to her, not letting his eyes go from the sunset.

The vampire looks over to him, tilting her head. "Yes, Yusei?" She asks him.

"Before, you said you hated humans, right?" Yusei asks, looking seriously at her. His eyes were firm, but his gentleness didn't leave them.

Her eyebrows raises up, blinking once, then twice. She looks down, sucking on her lips, nodding. "Yes. They're cruel creatures." She shakes her, her teeth a little gritted. "I hate them! I don't understand why they're such mean creatures!"

Yusei listens to her before walking by her, in front of her. His body is stiff, and he sighs, "Moka. Not all humans are bad. I understand why you would feel that way, but-"

"That's a lie!" Moka shouted, shaking her head, not looking at him. "I've attended human schools, so I know! I felt so alone!"

Nothing reaches their ears. Not even the waves of the red blood-drop sea could touch them.

Yusei decides to voice out his words, hoping it would reach her broken heart, "You think I don't know how people can be cruel, Moka? I've also witnessed and been through the same things you have, and I'm human!"

A beating heart stops. Invisible hands wraps around her slender throat. Slowly looking at his black shoes, to his beige pants, his green jacket with his hand on his chest, then to those eyes. Those blue, determined eyes. She backs away, quaking.

"Y-you're lying. How did you-" Her voice quivers. She slowly shakes her head as her eyes begin to feel like acid was poured onto them.

Yet his eyes never wavered. "I'm not lying, Moka. I understand that humans can be cruel. Not just towards monsters, but towards their own kind. I've been outcasted. I've been deemed as garbage, and so have some of my friends."

Moka's eyes widen. Her lips shakes as she hears him say that. Cruel to their own kind?

"But that doesn't mean all of them are the same. All my friends have been deemed as… freaks, for what they can do. I still want to be your friend, Moka!" The hand Yusei had on his chest gripped into a tight fist as he explains to the young vampire.

Moka didn't respond to him at all. He was afraid of this. His words fell deafen to her.

"It's ok if you don't want to be friends with me," her eyes widen, looking to him, but his fell to the ground, "but please don't lose faith in-"

"You dare hang around with Moka?" They both stop in place as something roared. A long, whip-like tongue went around Moka's leg and threw her up in the air!

"Moka!" Yusei shouted. He quickly went on his Duel Runner and starts it up.

The engine screeches and full blasted into Moka's direction, to the culprit's direction before running him over!

His eyes widen when it towered over him. It was easily flung by this thing! He manages to get his Duel Runner back on the ground safely, glaring at the assailant. Getting a closer look, the hair looks similar to…

"Saizo?!"

His abyss deep voice reverberates throughout the air, cackling at his dismay. "This is my true form! An Orc! And now, Yusei, you're gonna die for not heeding my words!"

Yusei couldn't focus on him as Moka pounded the ground, making her body bounce up, saliva flinging into the air. His eyes widens as his hand grips onto his steers, gritting his teeth. "Ok. Now I'm pissed!"

His engine runs again towards Saizō in incredible speed. Before getting to him, he made a sharp turn to cause sand to fly up in the air. His foot on the ground, to see if Saizo's eyes were on him. He saw his beady eyes on him. He shouts to the Orc, "Catch me if you can, Saizō!"

He went into hyperdrive! His motorcycle racing upon the trees of this world. He looks behind him, his eyes widen. He was… right there!

Frozen. A flash of pain course through his whole body as he flies over the hills, back to the cliff. Copper overtook his mouth. Seeing red after he coughed. He felt his back smacked the ground before rolling back to the staring scarecrow.

"Y-Yusei!?" Moka screamed in horror. Rushing to him, she picked him up and shouted. She placed his head on her lap as tears ran down her delicate face.

"M-Moka… run." He coughed. His eyes were becoming lifeless. "It's ok." His eyes widen from the pain, but continues, trying to keep consciousness. "You hate humans, so it's ok. Run, before he gets you."

"Yusei, you dummy!" She shouts out. Before looking back up at her, his head digs into her chest as her arms snaked around his head.

His eyes widen, nearly falling down, but he manages to gasp. "M-Moka?!"

"I don't care if you're human or monster!" Yusei's eyes blinked. His lips parted, wanting to say something, but he couldn't find the right words to say. Her bright green eyes reflected towards him, "All I ever wanted was a friend. I didn't care if they were human or not."

"Moka. Please run." Yusei reaches out for her. Reaching out, he cups her face and smiles that same warm smile Moka was initially afraid of.

His hands felt heavy, but he found a little flame flickering inside of him, getting back up. His noodle hands wipes away the blood from his mouth to see the Orc before them. He was going towards them at a fast pace!

Arms outstretched themselves, blocking the vampire girl from harm's way. As the Orc rushes towards them, he growled, Yusei tossed himself on Moka to block the hit.

The two falls. Yusei's finger touches the Rosary on her chest, before it fell off the chains. Moka gasps, her eyes widen. 'The Rosary… came off?'

Bright, blood red, aura emits from her, devouring the area around them. Everything begins to shake, as if they were being brought to life. Yusei looks up from the ground, carefully getting up. The sharp pain from all the beating he took made him stumble.

Pure energy surrounds her. Her pink hair became moon-lit silver. Her muscles and height grew bigger, broader shoulders, fangs reaches her bottom lip. Then she opens those knife sharp, slit eyes, revealing brilliant scarlet.

He hears the other monster's voice. "What is this? This overwhelming power. This isn't Moka!" He hears fear oozing out of Saizo's voice. "The red eyes! Silver hair! The legends were true! She's a super vampire!"

"Hey. You want me, don't you?" Her voice was deeper, more intense than her regular voice. She stretches her hand out. "Come now. Take me by force."

Saizō glares at her, trying to grip on her with his humongous claws. Her pose was still, glaring at the monster. Saizo's eyes were baffled, pure horror enveloped them.

"With this much power? Please. Learn your place!"

A burst echoed the air as her leg was in the air and Saizō went flying. Yusei's eyes widen. His lips were parted, trying to say something, but all that could muster was, "M-Moka?"

All the trouble this Orc caused him and Moka, with his incredible strength, this Moka was able to defeat him easily. This Moka was different from the one he first met her. This overwhelming power made goosebumps his skin tingle. Who was she?

Yet he couldn't help but reach out to her. "Are you alright?"

Each step felt like air was being punched out of him as she approaches him. She stood tall, but he still towers over her. It doesn't change that she was a powerful vampire.

"Scared, are you?"

She reaches out. He didn't move. He doesn't know if he was afraid of her or concerned. Is this really Moka?. Yet her hands were around his, grabbing on to the rosary he didn't realize he was gripping.

"I'm still tired, so I'm not going to harm you." She closed in on her, her rosary tapping his cheek. "Even in my slumber state, your blood is very delicious."

What was she talking about? Yusei opens his mouth, but the light of the rosary engulfed her. Her silver hair fading into her pink hue as her physique became glass delicate. He catches her as she falls into his chest.

He has so many questions rambling his mind, but it all fades out. Now that Moka was safe, that's all he cares about.

* * *

The next day, they were, Yusei has his bag to his side and walking out of the doors of the exit, on the rooftop of the school, early in the morning. There, he saw familiar pink ribbons flowing from the wind. Waving, Moka smiles and hugs him. He looks over the school again, but then to Moka as she speaks to him.

"So that Rosary is actually a seal to keep your powers in check?" Yusei asks as he holds out a can of tomato juice for her.

Gingerly, she grasps onto it and nods. "Yes. So if I were to take it off, I become a very scary vampire, my true form." She holds onto it as well, "Even though I couldn't take it off, I keep it on since my other self causes trouble."

"I see. So that explains why you were so different that day." Yusei nods, finally getting the picture of the ordeal.

Silence enters the air. It allowed Moka to take a good look at him. Bandages around his head, and around his hand, going up, below his sleeves. She feels so bad for him, looking down on her can.

"But I have to thank you. You saved me that day, whether it was the 'other' Moka or you." She stops and looks up at him. Her eyes wide as the wind blows on his black and blond hair. It was like he had forgotten all about his injuries. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Moka pauses, then smiles gently to him. She answers him, saying, "that's what friends are for."

He was happy that nothing happened to her. Even though she became strong as hell, he couldn't help but worry about her. Even in that 'other' Moka form, he was worried she may have gotten hurt. He's just glad it was over.

"I'm sorry Yusei." He blinks, looking over to her. "Even though you got me this… I can't resist!"

His eyes widen as she embraces him. He blinks, looking over to her. "You ok, Moka?"

"I haven't eaten breakfast. Aaah~"

"Moka! Wait! Warn me before you-"

"Chu~"

This is gonna be a long journey.


	2. Chapter 2 Sleeping Nightmare

It was a new day at Yokai Academy. A school of monster by monsters for monsters. Yusei is the only human of that school over mysterious events. He was riding his Duel Runner, witnessing Neo Domino City being built, then a dome of water just transport him here.

His mouth opens widens as a singular tear formed from his mouth. He covers his mouth to block the yawn. He wipes the tears and sleepies out of his eyes.

He hears the guys whispering about something again. He then hears Moka's name, making him blink. He turns around to see her coming their way. Her eyes look to him, and she smiles.

Passing the guys, she clings onto his arm again with a bright smile on her face. "Morning, Yusei!"

"Good Morning, Moka." He greets her. He laughs, smiling, "You know you don't have to keep doing that. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"But you're my friend! And friends stick together!" Moka pouts, glaring at him lightly, but playfully.

He sighs. It's not like he blames her. After all, he is her first friend. He let it slide since there's no reason to blame her for it. Though this intimacy is a bit embarrassing. Well, he had never been so close to any other girls other than Luna and Akiza. And he never encountered a girl who'll cling onto him like Moka. He wonders if every girl is like this.

Before class even starts, they converse with each other. Moka smiles sadly, as she explains, "Yusei, it must be lonely being the only human here, but I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Moka. And I promise to be there for you as well." He nods, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't had breakfast so…" Moka looks down, blushing a little. He can feel her sniffing him.

Yusei already knows the drill, and extends his neck out for her, saying, "It's ok, Moka. Please don't take too much." He wonders if he's just a snack for this vampire girl.

"Thank you!" She shouts with excitement.

Yet her happy expression as she went for his neck made him stop. He groans out, rubbing his eyes, "Please stop forgetting to eat breakfast, Moka…"

As she pulls away, she giggles. "I'm sorry, Yusei, but your blood is just so tasty, and I can't resist your scent."

He is a human after all. So it is natural for her to be instantly attracted to him. He feels like he can't leave her alone. Besides, a few drops of blood can't hurt anyone, right? Yet he can't help but feel like food to her.

"Come on. Let's head to class." He says, as they walk to the entrance.

He sees a few of the same students as he walks. Shaking his head, he continues to get into class. Moka looks over to him, wondering if anything was wrong.

As the teacher was giving her lecture, Moka looks over to Yusei, standing, giving the teacher answers whenever called. It was short, but he went back, taking notes. She noticed his head bobbing up and down.

All by herself, she drinks her tomato juice during lunch. She bites the bottom of her lip. Was it because she took too much blood from him? He usually doesn't mind, but it might be draining him.

_I wished I could help myself. Yet he smells so good. Was it the best idea to leave him alone for lunch? Then again, for the last few days, I haven't seen him during lunch at all. _She shakes her head, slapping her cheeks at the same time with her hands. _No! I should search for him. _

Making up her mind, she begins to walk around the campus to look for him.

Beads of sweat ran down tan skin. Instead of the regular uniform, broad shoulders and muscles glisten from the sun with a black tank top with a red half circle on it. His hands are gloved, carrying mechanical parts and equipment.

"Phew." He sweats, reaching for his bottle of water on the ground and taking big gulps of it. He whispers to himself as he wipes the sweat off his face. "Almost done."

Rustling. His shoulders stiffen as someone calls out, "O-Oh!"

Turning around automatically, he looks over to see a girl. Her light blue hair was tied in a loose ponytail with a purple headband. She was wearing the yellow sweaters instead of the green blazers.

She's whimpering in pain. "Something hit me… and I got all dizzy."

She looks at him, with pleading, gentle pink eyes. Taking a closer look, her hair reminds him of the twins. Of course, hers it lighter, but his eyes soften. He goes by her side. He rather not waste any time. She could be majorly hurt, even if she is a monster.

"A concussion?" He whispers. He carefully tries not to grab onto anything delicate or rush to bring her up as he gently brings her arm around his shoulders. He made sure he has a good, but light, grip on her waist. "I'll get you to the nurse's office. Try not to go to sleep, if you can."

"O-Ok." She gasps.

He starts getting them to the school grounds. There are some people eyeing since it's lunch. People looking at them, mostly how Yusei doesn't have his uniform on. Instead, he has his signature tank top while carrying a cute girl over his shoulders with her arm. Whispers echo throughout the halls.

The girl look over the crowd. The guys sent glares to Yusei, commenting they wished they were him. Her beauty and cuteness. Her soft lips lifts upward.

Then her eyes saw a familiar pink haired girl. Her green eyes widen as Yūsei carries her to the nurse. A smirk appears as she ran off the other direction. She calls out to him in a weak voice, "Yusei…"

"We're almost there. Don't worry." Was his response. Her eyes widen. She looks up to him as he looks over to her with a smile and nods. She remains silent through the trip.

Unbeknownst to them, purple eyes look over to them, blinking. Finger ran through Azure blue side bangs to process what they're seeing. "What the hell is Yusei doing?"

He hurried himself to the nurse's office with this girl, and had her sit down slowly. Luckily (unlike most anime!) the nurse was there, with hazel hair and grass eyes. Her leather shirt reveals most of her cleavage as the porcelain nurse jacket hangs loosely over her shoulders.

"What is going on here?" She looks at the two, her eyes sharpening.

"She might have a concussion." Yusei simply answers in a low and calm voice. The two girls look over to him as he continues to say, "She was hit in the head and she said she got dizzy. You won't mind checking her out?"

Yusei's honest and genuine eyes made the nurse blink. She looks back at the girl and her eyes were fixated on her.

Smiling with a breath of a laugh, her eyes closed as she replies, "Ok, . I'll help her out."

Yusei watches as the nurse did her examination on her. He rubs his eyes, looking the other way so no one could see him look disgusting. He got glances from the blue-haired girl, who he smiles to. At least she's taken care of. He was worried she may have to go to the hospital, but she looks fine.

Though, she doesn't look too comfortable. He blinks to her and tilt his head.

He rests his elbow on the chair as his cheek leans on his hand. This is actually comfortable. He can feel his eyelids are…

He blinks continuously, but sits up. No, this girl's safety should come first! Besides, he's fine.

"Alright Ms. Kurono. You're examination is all done. Nothing seems to be wrong… just come back here if you're dizzy again." The nurse smiles.

"Kurono?" Yusei whispers to himself.

They exit out of the nurse's office and head out to class. There was a moment of silence between them. "So, you ok… uh…"

Crap, all he got was her last name!

"Kurumu." She smiles, leaning her chest onto him.

He sealed his lips tightly as his eyes widen. He feels cold sweat coming from his face with his face feeling a bit warm. He puts his hands on her shoulders and gently push her off slowly. Was this normal girl behavior or normal behavior for monster girls?

He then blinks.

"Oh! You're Kurumu Kurono, my classmate." He bumps the pinky side of his fist to his palm.

She nods with a smile on her face. "Yup! It's nice to meet you, Yusei! I want us to be good friends!"

Staring at him, her eyes seem very beautiful. Like gems, luminous in the dark night. She wants to hug her deeply-

Ringing. His ears began to ring from a loud roar from above. The roar shook his core. He blinks to see a blaring, white figure with wings. He recognizes those green-to-yellow eyes. 'Stardust?' His right arm begins to burn, sizzling hot.

His clutches his head with his one hand as his face flinches from the extremely loud noise. Kurumu doesn't seem to notice the noise, but his pain. "Yusei! What seems to be the matter?"

The roaring stops. He looks around and Stardust wasn't there anymore.

"O-Oh…" Yusei rubs his head. What was that all about? "I'm fine. Probably a headache, or something."

That was really weird. Why did Stardust suddenly appear? Maybe it had to do with that note. I mean, it did say trust in my cards. Maybe Stardust was trying to tell me something.

"Yusei!" His thoughts were snapped back into reality as he turns his head towards a familiar voice. Moka is running up to him, and stops a few feet away from them as she huffs and puffs. "Y-Yusei. What's going on?"

"Oh. Hey, Moka. Are you alright-"

"Me and Yusei are friends now!" Kurumu clings onto Yusei. "Right, Stud Muffin?"

"S-Stud Muffin?" Yusei replies, extremely confused. He backs away Kurumu, a little fast for his liking.

"Wait a minute, you ask me to be your friend, then claim I am without me saying anything? What's going on here?" Kurumu's eyes widen at his statement. "I do want to be friends, but what's with the weird nicknames?"

"But you saved me!" Kurumu shouted, hugging around him and pushing her chest to him, looking towards him, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Don't friends save each other?"

This logic makes no sense to him. He looks back at Moka, as if pleading for answers as well, but she looks equally as confused. Plus, when this girl looks at him, his Signer mark burns. It's not glowing like usual, but it's burning him to the bone!

Moka's eyes widen. It was the same expression when he was all beat up by Saizo. This girl was crushing him!

She rushes towards her and shouts out, "Yusei!" An instant shove made Kurumu glare at her.

Soon, Kurumu got into a defensive position. Glaring at the vampire, she hisses, "What's the big idea? I just want to be friends with Yusei!"

Moka is staring that the girl. Yusei looks back and forth to them, before getting in between them, shouting, "Ok! Stop! If we want to be friends, why can't we make nice with each other first? This is ridiculous!"

"Yusei… I thought..." Moka begins to shy away.

Kurumu glances up, and smirks. Moka looks over to Yusei, who doesn't seem to notice the smirk.

"Moka, let's talk this out before we do anything drastic." He looked over to the two of them as they glare. "There is no need for this."

They didn't stop their glaring contest. Yusei sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We're going to be late. We'll talk after class."

Walking off, Yusei leaves the girls behind. Moka left wondering what was going on. She looks over to Kurumu, who was smiling maliciously at her. Giving her back a glare, the two shoots fire and lightning towards each other.

Yusei has his green blazer back on, but his black shirt was showing without his red tie. Ms. Nekonome gave him a warning, but he hands her a note. She nods and congratulates him for being a hard worker.

Moka thoughts were interrupted when Yusei sighs, rubbing his temples. Moka couldn't help but shake. A soft groan escapes his mouth. She hears him because she was right behind him. Was she annoying him?

After class, Yusei was going to another class since he had different classes. Moka was left alone, contemplating. Contemplating if he didn't like it when she sucks his blood or not.

He never complains about her drinking his blood. After the fight with Saizō, he does seem irritated. "Yusei… why did you take her side?"

"Hello, Miss Vampire." Someone shouts above her. Looking up, she sees the same girl, smirking. She jumps from the top and lands gracefully on her feet.

People were aweing at her beauty. Her small body, cute face and big boobs. "I hate the fact that little Miss Vampire is getting the way of my plan."

"Plan?" Moka asks, looking over to her with a confused expression. "What plan?

Kurumu's smile was devil-like. She walks up to her to her side."I've been making everyone here my personal love slave, which in fact worked cuz I'm a Succubus!"

Moka couldn't keep up with her words. She was beyond confused and baffled to comprehend anything, but she blinks. "Wait! Isn't it against the rules to reveal who you are-"

"But I had it with you!" Kurumu marches up to her, glaring face to face with Moka. "If all the boys hadn't fallen for you instead of me! I'm going to steal Yusei away from you!"

"What about stealing Yusei away?" The girl's eyes widen when they heard a new voice saying Yusei's name.

Turning their heads, they see a male with the Yokai Academy uniform on. Lavender eyes blink at them as the azure sky hair was up in a ponytail, and in the middle, a red ribbon going to the bottom with only a tuft of hair sticking of hair. His arms crossed as he stares at both of them.

"Ok, girls, break it up." He went on between the two, crossing his arms and glances at both sides. He's almost the same height as Yūsei, but at least a few inches shorter. "Maybe someone didn't get the memo that Yūsei shouldn't be bothered right now. Just leave him alone."

Kurumu growled, her pink eyes ready to slice him in two, "Who says I can't be with Yusei! He's mine, and mine alone!"

"Yusei's my friend! I can't just leave him alone!" Moka exclaims at the new person.

His let's go of his crossed arms and scratches his head, and huffs. "Geez, how can he deal with you two? If he's hanging out with you girls more than I do like this, then I'd be damned. You two are annoying."

Moka's eyes widen at his statement. Without hearing anything else from the two girls, he walks away, not looking back. Moka was standing there, looking at the male's back.

"But I…"

Her eyes began to sting. Her face all hot as the vampiric hunger she felt made her sick. Running to the other direction, tears flowed out of her eyes as she whimpered. She ran as fast as she could.

She couldn't stop, even if her vision blurred. All the things that were said to her. What did he know, so she shouldn't care. Right? Yet her tears wouldn't stop.

She begins to pant as she collapses outside of the school near some stairs, sitting on them.

Her face was covered by her hands as she shiver. She wipes away the tears as the sound of that guy's voice repeating that one phrase.

"What am I to you… Yūsei?" She questioned. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"What the hell are you doing?" Moka's eyes widen. She looks down her rosary as it glows brightly. Her eyes widen as she clutches her head, hearing the voice in her mind. "Yūsei has fallen for her Love Charm, a succubus ability that will make any boy fall for her. If he's kissed by her, then he becomes her slave."

Moka whispers to herself, "W-What's going on? A voice from the rosary?"

"I'm using the Rosary as a medium. But listen here. There was also something residing in Yūsei."

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at the eye of the rosary.

Silence between the two, but she replies, "I don't know for sure, but I sense something powerful within him. It's not a monster. But whatever it is, it's asking for help. We have to hurry before Yūsei becomes her slave!"

"Wait, hold on! Wait!" Moka called out, getting up from her position. "I don't know-"

"Moka?"

Moka stops before looking up. Her eyes blinks. Yūsei wasn't in his green jacket again. She can his toned muscles from his arms as she can fully see his black tank top with a red half circle on it. He was carrying boxes upon boxes.

Her eyes look at his face. She blinks. His face was all dirty. With a closer look, purple bags were under his eyes.

She stops herself, feeling conflicted. "Uhm… Yūsei?"

"You alright, Moka? You seem upset." He settles the boxes on the ground gently and walks up to her.

"Yūsei! Kurumu is dangerous!" Blue eyes blinks to her. She looks to him, as if begging for him to listen to her. "Kurumu is a succubus! A strong one, too! She can charm men just by looking at them!"

"Ah. I see. No wonder she seemed very pretty at first." He scratches his head. Moka looks up at him, blinking, as his eyes look up in the skies. "Even so, we shouldn't judge her because of it. You do have the right to slap me if it ever-"

"YOU DON'T GET IT, YŪSEI!" She shouts out. Her soft eyes sharpen, but barely.

He flinched as she looks to him with fire in her eyes. "Wait. I don't understand."

"Because if you get kissed by her, you'll become her slave forever! She never wanted to be friends with you, Yūsei! She wanted to steal you away from me-" She gasps before clasping her hand to her mouth.

"Moka." He looks over to her.

He wanted to hear her out, but he never got the chance to. Does Kurumu really want to do that? But that's ridiculous. How do friends steal friends away?

"I… don't understand." He looks over to her widen eyes. He sighs, "If someone wanted to be my friend, I don't know why they want to steal a friend away. Why can't we all be friends?"

"You don't understand." Moka cried out to him. Tears begin to form in her eyes.

Yūsei feels like just going to his dorm room. "Then tell me, Moka. Listen."

Then the duelist puts his hands on the vampire's shoulders gently, looking in her wavering green, alexandrite eyes. "Moka, I know what you're saying in her trying to steal me away, but if you continue to say I don't understand, then I never will. How am I supposed to know everything?"

"Y-Yūsei? What are you?"

"Because I still want to be her friend, but that doesn't mean you're never going to be my friend again." Yusei's voice was firm and confident. The tears that threaten Moka's eyes.

He nods, with a smile on his face. She begins to sink deep into his deep, ocean blue eyes. "Besides. I'm not your food. I'm not a toy that can easily be taken by anyone. I'm your friend, Moka. It's fine if you want my blood because I don't care."

She begins to shake in his shoulders, looking down. He saw her tears falling to the ground like drizzling raindrops. Uh-oh. He was never good with girls. Did he somehow hurt her feelings?

Those thoughts were erased when she wraps her arms around his waist as her face dived into his neck. "Yūsei!" She cries out.

Yet he felt no bite. No lips on his neck. He looks over to Moka.

"Thank you! I thought I was… you were…" Moka whimpers as her shaken form shivers in his body. "I thought I was annoying you. And I only cared that were just food to me! Yūsei. I'm so sorry."

Some words were broken as she couldn't make a sentence. All he did was wrap around his arms around her back. Her pink hair falls like ribbons. He felt his shoulder sleeve getting a little wet.

"It's ok, Moka. I care about you." Yusei reassures her in a tender voice.

BOOM

They both froze in place as dust forms behind Yusei. Moka looks up as Yusei's head turns to see a 50 feet radius crater in the ground. His eyes widen.

Shimmering blue scales reflected the red sun on pale cheeks. Slit moon yellow eyes looking down. Jagged teeth as ocean blue wings with peach veins are beating the open air. A scaled-ocean blue tail with at the end of his tail. Instead of regular hands, there were claws.

Moka's eyes widen. The same azure ponytail. Those lavender eyes. It was that guy from before! He was a Draconian!

(Bite-Size Monster Dictionary\- Draconian. A dragon that can disguise themselves as humans. They can become half human, half dragon. There are different kinds, and resistance to their element. An S-Class Monster)

"Is that Vincent?!" Yūsei shouted out as his eyes widen.

Moka looks over to the flying young man. "You know him?"

Yusei couldn't focus on her and looks down at the crater.

A girl with demonic black wings and tail laid on the ground, dusted and bruised. "Kurumu!" He shouted. He looks back up to the skies as Vincent smirks.

Without a second thought, he rushes towards the bottom of the crater. After calling out his name, Moka hesitates for a second. Then remember his words. Nodding to herself, she chases after him toward Kurumu.

"Kurumu!" Yūsei shouts out to her. Glaring pink eyes shot dagger to him as she bares her teeth.

She growls, her tail flickering as her nails grew sharper and longer. And yet there was no fire in those eyes. "I see you're still with that Moka girl. You like her more than me, don't you?! I'll kill make sure I'll shred everything that Moka likes about- AH!"

Clawed, scaled feet smashed down her back and made her fall to the ground before she could launch to them.

Yusei cried out to him, putting his hand on Vincent's shoulder. "That's enough, Vinny. Stop it now."

His slit eyes looks to the duelist, as if a snake stalking his prey. His hands shift, exposing electrical current running through his clawed fingertips.

"Yusei! Wait!" Moka called out to him, as his hand didn't cease.

His teeth bared his fangs. Vincent glares. "Why should I? You did hear what this bitch has said? She was gonna kill you." He explains, pressing his foot down on her. Her cries of pain echoes the air. Her face twists and clenches.

"Kurumu!" Moka goes up to them, pushing him off of the girl. Pink eyes widen as Moka crouches down to her. "Kurumu, are you alright?"

"What are you-"

"This isn't right, Vincent!" Yūsei shouted at him, blocking the way between the two girls and him. "All Kurumu wanted was to be friends! She just didn't understand she could be Moka's friend too."

Vincent's eyes sharpens. His tail flicks with annoyance. He stares at Yusei. Then to the girls, then back to Yusei.

"These girls has been nothing but hindrances. That vampire has been draining your blood and that succubus would've made your life force into food. You've been nothing but an object to them, Yusei, something to be used. So I'll remove Kurumu's wings and tails from her."

"N-No… please don't." She cried out weakly.

Yusei stops. His lips pursed, teeth clenching. Vincent was about to walk forward until Moka shouted out to the Draconian, hugging Yusei's arm, "No he's not! He was never food to me! I care about Yusei! And I'll die for him because I know…"

Silence between them all as the focus was all on her.

"I know that…"

Then a smile came upon her, making Vincent blink his eyes wide.

"I know that he would do the same for me, and for Kurumu. That's because he'd die for his friends." She hugs him deeper, this time, blocking his way from Yusei and Kurumu, exploding eyes directed towards him. "And if Kurumu's his friend, then she's my friend, too!"

Kurumu remained silent. Her heart clenches as her eyes begins to fill up. Everything wrapping around her head when the tears explodes from her, crying her heart out. Vincent looks to her, blinking.

"Huh? I guess you monster girls can feel remorse. Fine, I'll stop." He raises his hands ups. Yusei's and Moka's shoulders relaxes, smiling at him. Vincent hums, walking up to Yusei. "Yusei."

"Y-Yes?"

He finally became more human, showing his pale skin and doughy lavender eyes. No wings or claws, and definitely no scales. He picked up something from his pocket. Yusei looks curiously at him as his fists opens up as pink dust went into his face.

The girl's eyes widen. Yusei coughs and tries to fan away the dust. "What is… this…" this eyes blanked, his body wavering back and forth, clutching his head. He tries to shake his head, but faints in Vincent's arms.

"Yusei-"

"Relax." He interrupts the two girls. "It was merely sleeping powder. Humans are easily affected by this... such fragile things."

They gasps. "Yusei's a human?" Kurumu asks him, wide eyed.

"You knew?" Moka asks.

Vincent looks over to the girls, picking Yusei up bridal style. Ignoring that comment, he tells the girls, "Yet he still worked his ass off working on that bike. Night and day." His eyes wandered to the boxes of mechanical parts.

Moka and Kurumu looks over a bunch of boxes, Moka, picking them up. She feels the weight of them. Though she is strong, these must be heavy. Then her eyes widen, remembering Yusei's Duel Runner After Saizo's attack. That was heavily damaged.

He must've been fixing his bike since then. Her shoulders felt heavy. Massive amount of guilt drags her down. Why didn't he tell her?

"For a human, he thinks of others before himself, and works his ass off day after day." He male mentions. Everyone looks upon the sleeping man, peacefully in his arms.

"Yusei." Kurumu voiced, looking gently to him.

The next day, arms stretches out to the skies as he asks, "So your rosary was talking to you?"

Moka nods, grabbing on it. "Yeah. It was weird. Maybe the seal on it is weakening."

She looks over to him, nervously. She fidgets around, and her face tilts to the ground, but her eyes stays on Yusei. "Hey… If I ever turn into a vampire, would you still like me?"

Yusei blinks. His face shifts to the side, smiling. "It doesn't matter. Moka is still Moka. Vampire or no vampire."

Moka looks to him with a bright smile. "Yusei." She sighs.

His head turns to the other direction of the school. Moka snaps out of it and looks over. "Oh, Kurumu!" Yūsei smiles.

"Good morning, Yusei!" She shouts out with glee, holding a basket full of shaped sugar cookies. She offers them up, smiling towards him, "I made these cookies for you."

"Oh. That's nice of you Kurumu." He replies. "But what's the occasion."

"You see, Yusei," she smiles, coming up to him, "I wanted every boy in this school to be my love slaves in search of my Destined One, but I decided it's gonna be you!"

Yusei blinked. Then blinked again. His head went closer to hear what she just said. "Say what?"

"You're my Destined One, Yusei!" She looks so chippered.

Moka's shocked with pure horror while Yusei blinks with wide eyes. "What?" Moka screeches while Yusei asks, unsure.

Kurumu giggles to herself, explaining, "Hey, it's your fault for saving me back there." She gets closer to him, pressing her chest against his.

His face completely red, looking away. He was stiff as a board, "Kurumu, can't be just-"

Moka shouted out to her, yanking his arm back. "No! Yusei's mine, so you can have him!"

In the background, you see many boys from the school glaring at the poor duelist. Rolling his lavender eyes, Vincent sighs. "You guys will have a long year."

"Can't we talk this out- Hey! Moka! Wait!" Poor Yusei being used a Tug-a-War rope got bitten by Moka.

"Moka!"


End file.
